Feliz Cumpleaños, Hibari
by Once L
Summary: Mañana sería el Cumpleaños de Hibari, y Gokudera no sabía qué hacer ni qué regalarle. - Shonen Ai. .1859.


**Titulo:** Feliz Cumpleaños, Hibari.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya. Mención de Reborn, Tsuna y los demás Guardianes.

**Género: **Familia. Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen: **Mañana sería el Cumpleaños de Hibari, y Gokudera no sabía qué hacer ni qué regalarle.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío. Es de _Akira Amano_.

**05/05/2012.**

Gokudera estaba en aprietos.

Mañana sería el cumpleaños de Hibari, y él no sabía qué regalarle y lo que era más frustrante era que ni siquiera tenía el dinero suficiente para ello. Eso era lo peor.

Usualmente le habría dado igual, importándole un bledo si era o no su cumpleaños (bueno, quizá exagera un poco) pero este año había sido diferente; Reborn-san les había dicho a todos que quería que cada uno de ellos le regalara algo, un pequeño pero significativo presente a Hibari y fueran a felicitarlo en su día.

El gran día sería mañana, y él aún no encontraba qué hacer o qué regalarle; las tiendas y el centro comercial ya estaban cerrados a esta hora de la noche, y él no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en su departamento completamente desesperado.

- ¡Maldición, piensa en algo, Hayato! ¡Sé que tú puedes solucionar esto!

Pero por más que lo pensaba, que hacia cuentas y veía si podía posponer la renta una semana más o reducir su comida por unos días, aun así no era suficiente. Hibari no iba a hacer cualquier cosa que le diera, eso lo sabía muy bien al igual que los demás Guardianes que estaban igual de preocupados por esto.

- ¡Mierda!

Frustrado con él mismo y con la situación en la que se encontraba, decidió apagar todas las luces e irse dormir. Total, o entre sueños encontraba una respuesta o ya de plano se disculparía al día siguiente con Reborn-san y ya de paso y aunque no quisiera, con Hibari.

**.::.**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sin ninguna respuesta ni idea para su problema, frustrándose un poco más.

Así se fue a la escuela.

Las clases continuaron como de costumbre, evitando a propósito ir a acompañar durante el almuerzo a su Décimo y Yamamoto a llevarle hasta su oficina su presente; regalo que al final de cuentas él no había comprado ni tenía, y tampoco el valor para ir y decírselo en persona.

Intuía por las miradas que Reborn-san le daba que ya sabía que no le había comprado nada a Hibari; quiso decírselo y disculparse con él, pero el Hitman lo estaba evitando por lo que veía al ignorarlo o cambiar como si nada el tema. Seguro que estaba decepcionado de él…

… sí, debía de ser eso, y lo entendía. Se suponía que él era la Mano Derecha de su Décimo pero había fracasado totalmente con esto.

Por ello, fue que se armó de valor y a la salida y luego de decirle a su capo, a Reborn-san y al idiota del béisbol que se adelantaran sin él, es que fue a buscarlo.

Quizá no podría darle ningún regalo, pero al menos lo felicitaría. Por desgracia era lo único que podía hacer por él.

Sin más, llegó a su oficina donde tocó antes de llamar.

- ¿Hibari?

El prefecto después de unos segundos de silencio le dijo que entrara; así lo hizo.

- Ah, eres tú, herbívoro. –le miró desde su escritorio.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿También vienes a darme mi regalo?

El tono burlón y la media sonrisa no pasaron desapercibidos para él. Al menos Hibari estaba "tolerando" con algo de humor la situación. Eso era… bueno. O algo así.

- Pues…

Como pocas veces en su vida, Gokudera no sabía qué decirle y tampoco hacia donde mirar. En su escritorio y en el sillón había varios presentes que identificó de los demás Guardianes y se sintió más mal.

Su mirada en otro punto de la habitación, y que no estuviera ahí gritando y buscando pelea atrajo la atención de Hibari. ¿Qué le pasaba al herbívoro rebelde?

¿Por qué no se veía como siempre?

- Esto, verás… -¿Cómo se lo explicaba a Hibari? ¿Por dónde empezaba?-. Yo quería decirte que…

No, no podía decírselo; aquello además de vergonzoso y patético era humillante. Hibari pese a ser un maldito la mayoría de las veces, también era parte de la Familia y en más de una ocasión lo había ayudado y/o salvado sin pedírselo él, era obvio se merecía algo mejor. Un verdadero regalo, como había dicho Reborn-san _"un pequeño pero significativo presente"._

- … Sí, vine a darte tu regalo. –dijo en cambio, al ocultar su mirada tras sus cabellos grises.- Pero te advierto que no es la gran cosa, no es caro y puede que no te guste; que lo odies, incluso. ¿Aun así… lo quieres?

En definitiva algo andaba mal con Gokudera Hayato; no actuaba como de costumbre.

- Supongo que sí.

- Bien. –caminó hacia él, rodeando su escritorio y haciendo que él se girara en su silla para estar frente a frente. Hibari no se levantó, permaneció sentado y mirándolo fijamente desde su puesto.- Cierra los ojos y quédate quieto.

- ¿Es una broma, herbívoro?

- ¿Ves que me estoy riendo? –su silencio le dio la respuesta.- ¡Tú sólo cierra los ojos antes de que me arrepienta! ¿Quieres?

- Te morderé hasta la muerte si lo es, Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡Sólo hazlo!

Le apuró, desesperado por su renuencia.

¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabía cómo se le había ocurrido hacer eso; estúpida idea que le había venido de pronto a la mente y quién sabe de dónde; tampoco es que lo fuera a meditar.

- Hn.

Hibari por fin le hizo caso, cerrando sus ojos y esperando en silencio a que el herbívoro sacara su regalo o se lo diera, o hiciera lo que fuera a hacer.

Gokudera se acercó a él y le dijo por lo bajo un:

- Feliz cumpleaños, Hibari.

Eliminado la distancia que los separaba para presionar sus labios con los del prefecto al apoyarse con ambas manos en los antebrazos de la silla para mantener el equilibrio y su peso al cerrar él también sus ojos.

La Tormenta supuso que el contacto sólo duró unos segundos, los suficientes para que se diera cuenta del beso y que éste era su regalo; tal parece que su mensaje fue claro y conciso pues cuando se separó de él, Hibari lo miraba fijamente y levemente extrañado.

- … ¿Qué se supone que ha sido esto, herbívoro?

En Italia, los besos eran especiales y había muchas clases de ellos. El que Gokudera le había dado entraba en la categoría de los primeros; de los especiales, pero eso no se lo iba a decir. Ni él creía que le había dado uno de esos.

- N-Nada. –se irguió por completo, preguntándose cómo era posible que ahora se sintiera un poco nervioso y un estúpido sonrojo en sus mejillas lo quisiera delatar.- Un pequeño detalle. ¡No importa! -se enojó, o eso es lo que intentó hacer para defenderse de su pregunta y su mirada intensa clavada en su persona.- ¡No espero que lo entiendas de todos modos! ¡Me largo!

Se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y esperas que acepte "eso" como regalo, herbívoro?

Sus palabras lo hicieron detenerse, y poco después girarse para verle con una extraña expresión en la cara: burla y arrogancia entremezcladas, aunque había algo más ahí; algo, que no supo identificar en ese momento.

Hibari se puso se pie y caminó lentamente hacia él.

- Y yo que pensaba que los italiano sabían besar muy bien; veo que me he equivocado.

- ¡Maldito! -el insulto salió por sí solo, al sentirse ofendido.- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso, eh?

- Sencillo. –se detuvo a dos pasos de él.- Qué no aceptaré eso como un presente; como un beso, siquiera.

- ¿Q-Qué?

Un ligero tic apareció en una de sus cejas. ¡Al diablo! ¿Qué estupidez le estaba diciendo Hibari Kyoya? ¿Quién se creía él, el inexistente juez de los besos o quién, eh?

- Tendrás que esforzarte más, Gokudera Hayato… -murmuró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos y luego a su boca para eliminar un poco más la distancia entre los dos.

Gokudera se lo permitió, le regresó la mirada y lo retó.

- ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que debería esforzarse más! ¡Te recuerdo que no hiciste nada, Hiba…!

El de ojos azules le calló de la mejor manera que pudo. Ahora fue él quien lo besó.

Si el herbívoro rebelde había ido ahí con la idea de que se quedaría como si nada luego de besarlo estaba muy equivocado. Su presente podía ser muy simple pero también era adictivo, todo un reto, como a él le gustaban las cosas, y por supuesto que no iba a perder y mucho menos en su cumpleaños; ése era su día en todos los sentidos y esta no era la excepción.

Al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, Gokudera se dio cuenta de una cosa: a Hibari le había gustado su regalo y estaba ahí, pidiendo más.

No se lo esperó, nunca, y tampoco que le correspondiera; aquello era nuevo y extraño, quizá por eso es que esta vez también le besó, le regresó el detalle, buscando estar más cerca de su cuerpo y su boca. Hibari también hizo lo mismo, lo atrajo más a él.

Era obvio que no iba a dejar ir al herbívoro hasta que estuviera satisfecho con su regalo, y para eso faltaba mucho más por lo que veía. Una suerte sin duda que tuvieran unas horas más de lo que restaba de la tarde (y de la noche) y su escuela para ellos dos solos.

Su cumpleaños estaba lejos de terminar ese día, y él de festejar.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Un pequeño y sencillo One Shot para festejar el Cumpleaños de Hibari! :D

Esperemos que la pase así de bien (o un poquito mejor, ¿cierto Gokudera? ¬w¬) y que reciba muchos regalos; lo merece :)

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)


End file.
